


Shelter for battered omegas and pups

by Madwriter007



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, this story has abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwriter007/pseuds/Madwriter007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Cris have retired with several pups but Cris can't sit by knowing omegas are being abused every day so he and James open a shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pups and quiet time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).



> This is a present for astudyinfic!

Cris woke the next morning smiling, he was wrapped in his mates arms, James was still fast asleep, when they retired, he’d finally come to peace with what he did at MI6 and more or less left it behind him. This was his favourite way to wake up, curled against his mate, the sun was warm on his back as he nuzzled sleepily against him, James woke and kissed him, “hello” he whispered.   
“Hello” Cris replied, curling up against him, “I love you” James whispered, “I love you as well” Cris whispered as he kissed him. Cris stretched feeling his bones click tiredly, the house was slowly waking up around them, the pups getting up, Abby barrelled into their room and jumped on the bed into James’ arms, “Daddy!” She squealed as he hugged her tight covering her in kisses, Cris joined in until their room was filled with peals of laughter from their daughter. Benny slowly walked in and was promptly scooped up to join their cuddle pile, it wasn’t long before their bed was filled with pups, the twins stood in the corner laughing as James and Abby threw pillows at them, this was more than Cris could have ever believed would have happened to him, that he would have a mate and seven pups, James was curled on their bed with their pups.

Cris sighed, “we should get up and start breakfast for this lot” as he said that, their youngest pup Eliza woke wanting a feed, James smiled and shuffled the older pups out to make breakfast, Cris settled back against the blankets as he fed Eliza, he loved all of his pups but the peace from the noise was something to savour. 

James had cooked breakfast for everyone, he kissed each pup as they started to eat, Cris joined them after putting Eliza in a high chair, he smiled, life was perfect.


	2. The awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris goes out and sees omegas in need, he acts to change a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be dark and filled with uncomfortable topics. The chapters will get longer I promise!

Cris smiled at his pups as James washed up breakfast, the younger ones he set on the floor with their toys, Eliza had a spoon clutched in her fist, she sucked on it smiling at him, Benny had his blocks focussed intently on building a massive tower, James was taking the pups out so Cris could run errands without them hanging off him, having pups was wonderful but it did make doing the shopping difficult. Once he was done cleaning up, James scooped Eliza and Benny up to get changed and showered. “See you later love” Cris said with a grin as he left the house. Their house was large and set back from the road so it couldn’t be seen from the street, large palm trees and strategically placed bushes hid it from passing onlookers, they may be retired from the spy game but that didn’t mean they weren’t paranoid. Cris backed out the large family car they’d bought after he’d had the twins, James still had the Aston but the pups weren’t allowed in it. He checked nobody was watching them then set off to the local block of shops. His phone dinged as he parked and turned the car off smiling, James had sent him a photo of Benny clapping his pudgy hands sitting in his arms with a smile on his face, Cris saved the photo to his phone then got a trolley to pick up the groceries. 

Cris had picked up almost everything he needed, he was in the frozen food section trying to decide which ice cream he would buy when a loud slap cracked through the air. He dropped the ice cream as his hand instantly dropped to the small taser he always carried on his person for protection, “fuck” Cris muttered as he looked around for the source of the sound, a small diminutive omega clutched her face shaking as her mate stood above her. 

“AND YOU WON’T EVER TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN WILL YOU YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!!” she shook her head as she slowly pulled her hand away from her face, there was a large red mark in the shape of a hand coming up, Cris shook with rage as he watched them, he knew as an omega he was very lucky, James was a very liberal alpha and never raised his hand or voice to his mate, they were a loving and accepting couple. To see an alpha treat his mate like that made Cris see red, before he could stop himself, he stalked up to the alpha, “HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR MATE LIKE THAT!” He yelled loudly, the alpha turned away from the shaking omega, “your just a whore fuck off!” He snorted ignoring Cris. Cris acted before he thought it through, he charged his taser and stuck in the back of the alpha. “You should never assume someone is helpless” he said with a cold smile as he kicked the downed man in the head. 

James knew something had happened, Cris wasn’t answering his phone. It was half an hour after he initially left that Cris returned but he wasn’t alone. “Hello” James said pleasantly to the woman following his mate, he shot a questioning look at Cris who simply smiled and led the woman to a spare bedroom, only once they were alone did he turn to James. “I was getting the shopping when I saw this alpha slap his mate and call her a bitch. I couldn’t stand back and let him so I…tasered him” James smiled, “Cris I’m not angry god I would have killed him , she can stay as long as she wants okay” Cris hugged him tightly burying his nose in his neck inhaling his scent, “I love you James” he whispered, “thank you” he said as they cuddled in the kitchen. “Don’t you have shopping to unpack?” James asked with a smile, “it can wait”   
“What about the ice cream?”  
“Mmm you may have a point there” Cris sighed and gave his mate a final kiss then went to unpack the now melting frozen treat. Their guest was curled up on the bed shaking, James picked up a blanket they kept in the living room and gently placed it over her, “try and sleep” he whispered, she froze and didn’t breathe again until he left. Benny wandered into her room and wordlessly crawled into her arms, that was how Cris found them, both were asleep curled around each other, he smiled, she would get past this. 

James and Cris were curled up in bed, James was playing with his mates hair as Cris rested his head on his chest. “James…what am I going to do? I know omega get abused everyday but nobody seems to care or want to help?”   
James hummed as he thought, “I don’t know love, we can’t have them all living with us there isn’t space…we should get to sleep think it over tomorrow” Cris nodded and allowed himself to fall asleep.


End file.
